


In This Twilight

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben fakes his death.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	In This Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Separation & Reunion
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from “Cosmic Love” by Florence and the Machine.

When Rey said Ben was alive, that he’d faked his death, Poe was almost afraid of it being true — but he went with Rey anyway.   
  
Even heading over towards the planet where Ben was said to be alive, Poe could not help but wonder what exactly he was supposed to say to Ben. What he was supposed to tell him. The last time they’d met...well, Poe had felt Ben’s invisible hand on his cheek telling him goodbye.   
  
There had been so much in between. Being stranded together. Chance encounters here and there. Messages that no one else was supposed to see. And now...what was Poe supposed to tell Ben?  
  
“Poe?” Finn’s voice. “You okay?”  
  
Poe nodded. “Just a little bit unsettled, that’s all.”  
  
“ ‘Unsettled’ is putting it mildly,” Finn said. "I admit I am a little mad at you. Messaging Kylo Ren behind our backs.”  
  
“I know, Finn. It’s...it’s not going to be something where I just win your trust back in an instant. I’ll have to work for it. I suppose...it’s kriffed up, but it was like he was the only one who understood me. Who saw what I did and still loved me.”  
  
“You had us.” Finn said. Poe could still detect the hurt underneath, the betrayal. He had messed things up with Finn. Worse than at Kef Bir. “Was it about Holdo? I mean, it wasn’t your fault. Everything she did was her choice.”  
  
“I know that now.” Poe could suppose it was one thing that Kylo had helped him come to terms with. He had felt alone in the Resistance, even in spite of the people who surrounded him. “He’s just...a puzzle, Ben. He can be the kindest man and the cruelest, and...he’s wonderful.”  
  
“I guess I’ll have yet to see that,” Finn said.   
  
Poe supposed that was fair.   
  
***  
  
Landing on Chandrila only reminded Poe of when he had landed on Chandrila before, when he was a kid. It reminded him of beginnings, before the war, before Kijimi, before just about everything. He remembered. Playing near the ocean waves, collecting shells, Ben trying to get the prettiest ones for him.   
  
And now...now they were landing on Chandrila. Going back home, in a way. Poe wasn’t really home, but he got the idea. Ben was his home, even after all these years.  
  
Even as they landed, Poe didn’t think that he’d actually see Ben. Maybe Rey was wrong, maybe Rey had made a mistake. Or was just trying to hurt him.   
  
At least before he saw Ben. Dressed in common Chandrila clothes, a solid outline. Not blue and shimmery, but solid. It was Ben.   
  
Unscarred, but still Ben nonetheless.   
  
Poe started forward, towards Ben. Rey had no hesitation hugging her cousin and then chastising him for lying to them all like that, but Poe needed more time just to know Ben was alive.   
  
Ben extended his hand. Even as Poe took it, cautiously, he was struck at how warm and alive it felt.   
  
“You’re here,” he said. “You’re really here.”  
  
“I am. I’m sorry. I thought that I was protecting you from myself — ”  
  
“You idiot,” Poe said softly. “You absolute idiot. I never would have been happy away from you.”  
  
Poe hugged him, just then, burying his face in Ben’s shoulder. There were so many things that needed to be said, to be resolved, but right now, he could say that he was right where he belonged.


End file.
